Unexpected
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: ”Some things are Unexpected Two lone Ninjas are going to find that out.” [Current Summary, Better one coming soon] [Wow, I didn't bother reading over it before submitting...please allow errors]


**Unexpected**

**A/N**: Wow, I haven't written a fic in ages and I apologize for this, I've had major writer's block; not wanting to write and now I work IRL; so that will slow me down a bit as well. This is my first Naruto fan fiction, so It will most likely _(actually I know it will)_ suck. It's going to be _(most likely)_ Alternate Universe _(AU)_ and Out of Character _(OOC)_. So, please forgive me on that.

**Anime**: Naruto

**Pairing**_(s)_: Don't Know Yet, Most likely (_Probably will be)_ Yaoi/Yuri _(Male/Male; Female/Female)_ in the fan fiction; don't like it? Then don't read, un.

**Setting**: Shippuuden-Era _(Time Skip)_

**Summary**: I don't have one…Not yet at least…Sorry. XD; Here's one from nowhere…."_Some things are Unexpected; Two lone Ninjas are going to find that out_."

**Random Note**: (_This is me (Author) talking) regular italics are Character's thoughts. (Or used for emphasis)_

* * *

Prologue – The Bubble Bath

Wind blew over the gate to Konoha Village, the sun setting in the horizon, this is where a tall figure stood in front of it _(Cliché I know)_; the figure's clothes blew in the wind as he stood staring at the gate, wondering if he was even _ready_ to return to the village; it's been _ages_ since he's walked upon the grounds of Konoha, and he isn't truly sure if he would be welcomed back; His raven hair, even if it was covered by a cone shaped hat, was to his shoulder, yet was a tad spiky _(like a bird's ass…reminds me of cloud?)_, his onyx staring in front of his body; on his body was a long black cloak with clearly touched the ground. With a soft sigh the figure took a step toward the gate and walked through, startling Raito and Genma _(I believe that's their names)_ in the process; before they could ask who he was, he gave him a look making them gape; they couldn't believe it, the figure could hear one say to the other to inform the Hokage of his arrival. He didn't care if the Hokage knew he was back, the old woman was going to find out sooner or later anyways…

Ignoring the looks he was getting by the villagers he headed directly to his house, more like his parent's home, not wanting to waste time, that and he was getting tired of the people watching him; he sprinted, more like disappeared and reappeared in front of the house. Fishing into his pockets, he fished out a set of keys, _(Yes, He actually kept up with a set of keys)_ and stuck them into the keyhole, turning the key slowly to where he heard a soft click, he slowly opened the door expecting dust to fly into his face, but… there was none, the house seemed to be in really good condition, even if he left it to rot _(not really…rot, more like…never mind)_ over the past two-three years of his absence… He took a small step into the house, immediately removing the hat and cloak, handing them up on a coat hook; he slowly removed his sandals and muttered, "I'm home," to the empty house. Walking through the house he wondered who had kept up with the housekeeping while he was gone; in his mind came a blond haired hyperactive boy and a pink haired girl, a small smile appeared on his face, a small chuckle followed it when he figured it was Sakura who was cleaning his home, and forced Naruto to help her do so.

He never thought they actually would do that, it wasn't their home…and he didn't really call it much of a home anymore, with a soft sigh he gave another look around the home where he stood in the living room; deciding that he'd wash up; he slowly moved over to the large restroom of the estate; Slowly stripping off his clothes, he turned the knob of the large bathtub to warm water, putting the stopper in he allowed it to fill; reaching into a cupboard, a brow raising as he does so, he noticed an orange bottle that says, "Bath Junkie" and on a small white piece of paper taped to it says, "Mango Coconut" he wondered who it was, but noticing that it's orange thought it was Naruto's. Dobe left it in his bathroom; he's going to use it…so he squeezed an amount into the tub before climbing in watching the bubbles form. _(Tee-hee I have that IRL)_ leaning backwards in the tub he allowed the water to submerge his back, after turning it off of course, relaxing within the bubbles with a soft sigh escaping from his lips, slouching a bit more he moved to where his shoulders were submerged in the water as well. Mm, He didn't know how much he missed taking a bath in this bathroom until now; he made a small content sound as he sat there.

Enjoying his bath, the Ninja sat there contently, that was until he heard a noise, looking up from his bath he noticed a figure standing at the door, a ghostly figure staring at him, he didn't pay much attention to it until it began to speak in a deep voice, "Who are you? What are you doing taking a bath here?! This place is for _Uchiha_ only." Sasuke stared at the ghostly figure, gawking slightly, it sounded so familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place how, nor could he see the figure. Another slight figure appeared next to the other and spoke, this voice was soft and female; "Come now Fugaku dear, it's obvious he had a key, you heard the door unlock yourself…" Sasuke, _(Yes the ninja is Sasuke)_, froze at hearing the name, the male ghostly figure spoke once more, "Mikoto, how do we know that he—"Sasuke cut the figure off, "…Otousan…Kaasan?" [1 At hearing this the two figures came into full view to Sasuke, they looked at him for a few moments before the female aspiration put a hand to her mouth gasping slightly, "Sasuke-kun?!" she exclaimed; Sasuke gave a small nod; Mikoto, his mother, spoke, "My! How much you've grown, hasn't he, Fugaku?" She asks. The male figure stared at Sasuke with scrutiny eyes, studying him. Sasuke looked him right in the eye with a brow raised; the male spoke, "That's not Sasuke, he wouldn't be looking me in the eye," Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that statement, "A lot has happened since your death, _Father_," Sasuke said before cleaning off the soap of his body, emptying the bathtub then standing up grasping a towel pulling it around his body.

After that was done, Sasuke stepped out of the restroom, his parents following him, his mother chattering away asking him different questions that Sasuke would only know. Of course Sasuke answered them correctly; It was Sasuke's turn to ask questions, his question merely was, "Do you know who's been visiting and cleaning the house?" He politely asked his mother, she tilted her head and answered…it was an answer that Sasuke _unexpected_ to come from his mother's lips, "Well the person has…."

* * *

To Be Continued….

**A/N**: Buwaha, I know I'm mean. X3 Hopefully I WILL update this fic…I apologize again that it sucks. D:

[1 Otousan – Father

Kaasan - Mother


End file.
